


But the Scripture Says

by Hotcisawesome



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Friends to Lovers, George is so soft in this, Historical Inaccuracy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Seabury's POV, although I tried my best, poor Seabury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotcisawesome/pseuds/Hotcisawesome
Summary: When small town colonial bishop makes his way over to England in hopes of getting support to publish his loyalist pamphlets, Samuel Seabury gets much more than he bargained for as he realizes that he's suddenly friends with the most powerful man in the country. Even worse, he might be falling for him.





	1. Chapter 1

There it was, London. Seabury had been on this cargo ship for just over two months now and he was utterly sick of it. Now, peacefully drifting down the Thames River instead of stormy open seas, the bishop could not wait to step on solid land. As the ship approached the next port, where Seabury would finally be getting off, he gathered the two small suitcases and got ready to disembark.

One good thing that came from the disagreeable journey was that it allowed him to work more on his writings. There were now almost double the points made on subjects such as the church, taxation, trade, and governance. His goal was to make his way to St. James' Palace to explain to the king how widespread distribution of loyalist pamphlets would help sway many away from revolution.

A good pamphlet with strong points would so much for the cause, and he had been working diligently on material for exactly that. He had heard many stories of the king's passion for keeping the colonies in line and hoped to gain his approval and receive aid for the making and distribution of his writings.

Making the mile or so walk over to the Palace, Seabury smiled to himself, he was really here, pushing for a cause he believed in. He may be a man of God, but miracles didn't just come to you, you need to work for them.

He had already exhausted all the possibilities he could think of back in the colonies. No establishments in a 20 mile radius had been willing to hear him out. They were too caught up in the sparks of revolution and that madman Ben Franklin.

The fact that Seabury hardly had the funds to even make this journey was also a reason he hoped for the palace to provide funds to complete this project. He had debated in length whether or not to just send a letter with his request for royal assistance, but in the end, he felt it was something that he needed to do in person.

As Seabury saw the Palace, with its beautiful and elegant architecture and stately officers standing guard at the gates, he grinned. It was majestic. Oh! How could the colonies ever want to leave the protection and love of England?

Walking down the path to the entrance, Seabury held his head high. He was welcome here, he was a loyalist through and through, he told himself. As he approached the doors, they were held open by two guards. Seabury stepped inside.

Crossing the threshold, he was once again struck by the beautiful decor with grand chandeliers and ornate wallpaper. However, his attention was quickly turned to the _people_. There were _so many_ : men with papers milling about, ladies in silken dresses with servants at their heels, guards stationed at all the doors.

All at once, Samuel felt overwhelmed. How was he to get an audience with the king, he was a nobody in this sea of lords, duchesses, and politicians. Looking down at his most formal attire he had put on for the occasion, it felt completely inadequate. There was even a rip on the left sleeve, how had he not noticed that earlier! By God, this was a mistake!

Samuel realized at that moment he was standing still. His breathing had shallowed he could hear the blood rushing in his hears. No, not here! He took a breath and attempted to calm his frayed nerves. Soon the chatter of those around him could be heard again and after a few seconds, he could think clearly. Looking around, no one seemed to have noticed, too preoccupied by their own endeavors.

His hands clenched around his bags. He couldn't afford to lose himself like that again, he was so close to fulfilling his goal. He had to push through, he _would_ get an audience with the king and deliver his proposal.

With newfound purpose, Seabury kept walking farther into the palace. The real question was where he should be going, there wasn't exactly a large sign proclaiming that the king was just through that door, and he was adverse from asking someone. He did not want to look like a fool. Yet as he wound his way through the corridors, awkwardly looking through opened doors to various gatherings of men, none which looked particularly kingly, he resigned himself to asking a guard.

Samuel chose a guard on the older side, one that looked bored and hopefully would be less likely to be judgmental. He was fully aware that to seek a meeting from the king without an invitation was akin to groveling, but while Seabury knew what level he was stooping to, he'd rather no one else did.

"Excuse me, sir, I am here for an audience with the king." He asked with as much authority he could muster while still trying to stay polite.

"You are on the entirely wrong side of the Palace, sir." The guard responded with a hint of criticism, yet still told him directions to the throne room and did not ask any questions afterwards. Samuel thanked him and followed the long list of directions. Thank goodness he had a sharp memory, he was loathe to asking another guard if he got lost again.

Finally he approached the corridor described by the man as the one leading to the throne room. The only thing was, there were close to twenty other men and one woman sitting down on plush benches here for the same thing he sought.

'That's okay,' Seabury told himself, there was still plenty of time left in the day, he could afford to wait here awhile. He had planned to get a room later tonight somewhere in London and he did have money enough to stay for a week, so even if he was not called today he was sure he'd be called before he'd be forced to head back due to financial obligations.

Feeling awkward still carrying his two suitcases, Seabury took a seat. In his mind he played out different scenarios for how he'd give his proposal. He tried to avoid the possible negatives. 'Have faith,' he repeated whenever his thoughts wandered there.

As time passed, a servant would come out and pick another person to step inside while the previous stepped out. The next man chosen, a portly fellow with a large stack of papers got up shakily and went inside. However, within the next ten minutes, he was out again, this time very obviously close to tears. Samuel's eyes widened. What had happened to the poor man? However, he didn't have enough time to process the possibilities when the servant looked directly at him and motioned for Seabury to step forward.

Picking up his two suitcases and folder that he had slipped out earlier, the bishop hesitantly followed the servant into the throne room, unsure of what to expect.

Inside, Seabury had to stop himself from dropping his jaw in awe. The room was magnificent, there were striking colors, velvet red and shimmering gold, carefully carved and upholstered furniture, grand oil paintings of landscapes.

Then there was the King himself, sitting on his throne looking bored. Excluding his expression, Seabury saw that the man completely looked the part of a powerful, royal leader. His outfit was vibrant and grand, and the crown atop his head gave no room for doubt to whom the bishop was about to speak.

Now only five feet in front of the king, Samuel set down his possessions and lowered himself into a deep bow. "Your Majesty." he marveled.

"Mm." The king hummed. Seabury straightened up and saw that the king was looking straight into his eyes with, now with a slight smirk. The King gestured to continue.

"My name is Samuel Seabury, First Bishop of the Anglican Church in Connecticut. I have come to beseech my King if he would support a printing of my pamphlets that would back England's current relationship with the colonies." Seabury said with his head held up high.

"May I see a sample of one of these pamphlets?" The King questioned still slightly smirking, but at least he didn't have the same bored expression as the one when Seabury had entered.

Seabury faltered. "Well you see sir, I have my drafts, which of course you may see. They are a bit lengthy and not finalized, but if the crown would support my endeavor, I will work tirelessly to finalize them."

The king's brow furled. Oh God he was probably now annoyed, why hadn't he finished by now so he would have a final copy?

"Well, it's better than nothing," the King finally said said with a sigh, "give me the papers."

He hadn't realized the King himself would want to look at his work, he had just expected to explain his ideas. Shakily, Seabury gave the whole dossier to the King, who opened it and began to scan the writing. For ten minutes Seabury stood by awkwardly as the King rifled through the stack of papers, occasionally looking up thoughtfully.

And then, "I see that you have many impressive points for why the colonies should stay under my rule, and of course, I agree with them. So I insist you stay here until you have finished your work and give me a final product. I also expect that you will allow me to make adjustments to your work as I see fit." The king said, with a smile clearly stating that their conversation was over.

Samuel could not believe his ears. He would be staying here in the palace? By request of the king? The _king_ wanted to give his input on what should be put in his pamphlets?

"Of, of course my King. That sounds wonderful." Seabury tried not to stutter. He prayed that he didn't sound like an idiot.

"My servant here," the King gestured to the guard on his left, "will show you to your room. I look forward to working with you." The king smiled widely.

"Ta-ta!" He ended with a flamboyant wave of his hand.

Seabury was in a daze as he bowed and left. He had only seen a few paintings of King George III, but the ones he had were devoid of emotion, an authoritative figure in fine clothes with dull eyes. The man he had met was so much more lively and benevolent, with a young, handsome face and light blue eyes than had lit up as he had talked. And how willing he was to help out Seabury. He had heard that the king was a man dedicated and passionate about his country and its people, but now he had seen it with his own eyes.

Seabury was now at the door to what was apparently his room. The servant opened the ornate door, gave a stiff bow, then left. Seabury entered and gasped. The room was beautiful! More red velvet, plenty of furnishings, and the bed was covered in fine looking sheets. It was also gigantic, with an area for writing, a large table complete with a tea set, and many fine paintings adorned the walls. The room glowed softly in the candlelight, making the delicate patterns of the wallpaper shine.

Seabury placed his suitcases down on the floor, covered in plush carpeting, and sat on the bed. This was... Astounding. How did this even happen? Eventually Seabury got up to prepare for sleep. As Seabury drifted off, he wondered what the next day would bring.

The bishop rose bright and early as usual, it was a valuable skill to possess when one had things to do. After getting dressed, Seabury pulled out his drafts and began his work at the solid oak desk, complete with a pristine quill and inkwell. For two hours, Seabury poured over his work, making edits and contemplating word choice. However, as he moved to rewrite "recalcitrant" correctly, a loud knocking caused him to fling a large blob of ink over the word instead.

"Curses..." He muttered. "Yes, yes, I'll be there in a moment." Seabury said as he rose. As he went to open the door he balked, his hands were smudged with ink. To make matters worse, he almost fainted at the sight of who was on the other side of the door as it was King George himself.

"Oh! Your majesty! Do come in. I have been hard at work if you would like to see some of the newer edits." Seabury said anxiously.

However, this didn't seem to be the case of the visit since the king merely smiled widely and stepped in, followed by two maids, each with a large covered silver tray. The king led them over to the table, where they set down the trays, lifted the covers and left, while King George took a seat.

Seabury had watched this progression with wide eyes, but quickly realized that the second platter must be for him.

"Oh yes, please come join me." King George said, smiling widely. 

Seabury made his way across the room and sat. He looked down at the beautiful array of food before him; there were eggs, slices of ham and beef, as well as buttered rolls, all freshly steaming. Seabury looked up to see the king daintily cutting up his food and taking a bite. Seabury tried not to pay attention however, as the king slid the bite into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the fork.

Eventually, Seabury picked up his utensils as well and began to eat. When the two finished, King George leaned back slightly.

"So, Mr. Seabury, I hope the accommodations are to your liking?"

"Oh, yes Your Majesty! It has been wonderful here. Thank you for having me." Seabury answered completely honestly.

The King smirked and as he went to take a sip of tea, he looked over the rim, "So tell me Mr. Seabury, what's a scrawny bishop like you doing all the way across the ocean? Surely it would have been easier to print your pamphlets at home even if it meant crossing a few towns over."

It was true, he had wasted a lot of time and money to make this voyage, and yes this was the best possibly outcome, but he could have just as easily been the man who left the King's hearing room in tears.

Trying to not blush, the bishop managed to get out his response without stuttering, even if his voice got close to a whisper at the end, "Well I wanted to be sure that Your Majesty approved of my plan, maybe hear some suggestions." Seabury looked down.

However, Samuel almost yelped when he felt his chin being lifted up and the King was looming over the table, locking eyes with him.

"Don't be ashamed, it was merely a question. And of course I'll give my input. I think I'll be stopping here _very_ often." And at this point Seabury wasn't sure if the king was smiling or leering.

"And _Samuel_ " the king said sweetly, "while 'Your Majesty' has a nice ring to it, it's a bit impersonal. When it's the two of us, call me George." He said with a wink.

And with that, he was gone, exiting the room as quickly as he had entered. In the next moment, maids were entering to sweep away the now-empty food platters while Seabury sat stone still, trying to process what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Seabury worked quietly on his writings. He took this opportunity seriously, thank you very much. King George on the other hand... The king had stopped by a handful of times within that week and after glancing at his work for five minutes, he'd pluck it away from Seabury and suggest they do something else instead.

"Samuel, you have been working entirely too long, I should show you the gardens to unwind!" So they took a stroll through the well-kept hedges and rows of flowering plants as George talked of his day.

Seabury knew he should be working, but if the king was the one telling him to take a break, then he wasn't going to complain. In fact, it was pleasant to take his mind off of writing and instead listen to George's excited ramblings. The king was a very passionate and expressive man, waving his hands around dramatically as he talked about meetings with dignitaries or how the throne room would soon be redone.

On other occasions, George arrived with a light meal for both of them, snacking on buttered bread rolls in between the king's royal meetings. George was much more mellow on these occasions, worn out from having to deal with constant updates on colonial disobedience and the general running of a kingdom.

While George relaxed, Seabury instead had the spotlight as he spoke of his life back in the colonies. Even if the stories he told paled in comparison to that of a king, George always payed attention, nodding and smiling for the bishop to continue.

Each time Seabury opened his door to find His Royal Highness on the other side, he couldn't help but to be thrilled because it meant an hour or two with this fascinating, charming, and energetic man. However, it also caused him to feel flustered. George was a _king_ , a very busy man with a country to run, a man who had servants to tend to his every need and any number of upper class nobles to socialize with. Therefore, why did he deem a simple bishop worthy enough company?

And yet, he didn't want it to end because every time George showed up at his door, he made him feel interesting and important. George gave him his undivided attention and treated him kindly. King George III was no longer just his king, he was the slightly ridiculous, caring man who had once jumped over a bush, shrieking, due to being chased by a goose. He was a bit much at times, he tended to talk loudly when he was excited, he laughed at the most random things in Seabury's opinion, and his maniacally wide smiles were off-putting at best, but Seabury got used to all of this quickly.

Of course he had also seen George's bad sides. One day near the middle of the week he had been startled awake due to three aggressive knocks on his door and before he could get up to open it, the king was storming into his room.

"Seabury!"

"Um, yes? Yes G-George?" Seabury stuttered, sitting up in bed, debating whether or not to get out seeing as he was dressed only in a nightgown and that would be improper in front of anyone, especially a king.

"I have had it up to _here_ with those ungrateful colonies! I have been in a meeting that lasted all night over _tea_! Tea! They threw it in the harbor! Why? To protest taxes! The taxes aren't even that high, those here in England pay more and you don't see them dumping Singlo into the Thames!"

Seabury couldn't get a word in edgewise as King George ranted about tea, the half-wits running parliament, the documents he'd be having to draft for weeks. As he yelled, a handful of servants and stewards shuffled awkwardly in the doorway.

However, when King George went over to a window and grabbed onto a curtain, looking as if he was about to rip it off, Seabury found his voice.

"George! This is madness!" he said while also quickly getting up and making his way over to the angry king, hands held out placatingly.

"I understand that the trouble in the colonies is escalating, but tearing drapery will not help the matter!" Seabury now had his arms crossed, yet the effect was diminished considering he was close to a foot shorter than the other man whose rage only seemed to make him even taller.

George whipped around to glare at Seabury, who held his gaze even if inside he was cowering. They stood like that for a handful of seconds before George deflated. Now it looked like he was about to cry.

"Get out!" George shouted. Seabury hastily stepped back but His Highness's hand grabbed onto his wrist. "Not. You." The king ground out.

Seabury looked over George's shoulder at the doorway in time to see the people who had gathered hasten to scurry away, the last one closing the door with a resounding thud.

Suddenly the bishop found his arms full of a slumped and crying king. "I'm doing all I can think of, Samuel! I've been running myself ragged trying to keep the peace. But they don't want it..."

"Now George..." Samuel said as he led the king to his bed since he couldn't hold him upright forever.

"The colonists are being unruly, yes, but there are plenty of loyalists there too, only the uneducated rabble feel that Britain is being unfair. The rest know that being under your rule is a blessing, being colonies of England gives stable trade and protection under the most powerful kingdom in the world."

Seabury sat down next to George, who leaned against him. "I'm sure this will all be over in a few years. And if not, what chance do they have against the highly trained English army?"

George nodded half-heartedly, but at least he wasn't in tears anymore. "I'll send a fully armed battalion if that's what it takes." He murmured sullenly.

With that declaration, things went uphill as Seabury gave him plenty more reasons why George was an excellent ruler and how the colonies were out of line with the tea incident. Soon George was his usual self and acted as if the past half hour hadn't just happened.

They talked amiably for a while until George had to leave to tend to whatever he had stormed out of earlier. Seabury heaved a sigh of relief. He looked around, the sun was rising.

When the king came over for dinner that night, he was much more bashful than usual.

"Um, Samuel," George started, staring at his hands. "I appreciate what you did this morning. I swear, I can't control myself sometimes, I have these moments of rage or sadness and it's awful. But you calmed me down and didn't go running for the hills. I'm sorry for how I acted, it was inappropriate of me as a king... And it was no way to treat a friend."

Seabury smiled widely at the statement. "George, I think nothing less of you for this morning. You are a great man and I'm honored to be called a friend. I think of you as a friend as well.

The next few days were some of the best that Seabury had had and that was all thanks to one man. However, as George continued to spend time with him, Seabury began to notice some unsettling behavior. Each time _something_ happened, Seabury would shake away the very possibility because it was ridiculous. Absolutely insane. The bishop was disgusted at the mere thought! Of course the king wasn't flirting with him.

They were both men, and His Majesty knew as much as he did how wrong sodomy was. In fact, it was Seabury himself who should be ashamed for thinking such things of his King. A man who graciously let him stay in his castle and treated him as a friend. To suspect him of wanting to sodomize was akin to treason!

But as each visit passed, the incriminating evidence stacked up. There were the prolonged stares, soft smiles, laughing at all the bishop's poor attempts at Biblical humor. George touched him unnecessarily on his leg, arms, hands. And while no matter how much the thought that the king was flirting made Seabury uneasy, he was more discomfited by the fact that he did not exactly shy away from it either.

When King George had shown up late one night as Seabury was readying himself for bed, inquiring if he wanted to take a walk around the castle, alarm bells resounded in Seabury's head. All the stories he'd told from his pulpit, warning ladies to beware of men coming by after hours came to mind.

'Beware of going out with these miscreants because in the cover of darkness, your guard is down and he might coax you into straying from salvation.'

But that was absolutely ridiculous. He agreed to the walk and they set off. And for all his worrying, the stroll around the darkened castle was pleasant and innocent. They talked little, merely taking in the sights of the luxurious castle and its decor illuminated by the soft moonlight. By time they circled around and King George delivered him back to his door, Seabury had stopped being paranoid and had enjoyed himself. He really did like the king's company.

Seabury turned towards the king, having to angle his head upwards to look into his eyes. George smiled.

"Thank you, Samuel. I wasn't sure you'd be up at this hour, or that you'd even want to walk with me."

"Nonsense George, I had a lovely time." Seabury said with a shy smile.

King George's eyes lit up at that. "Well then we'll have to do it again some time."

"I'd like that." Seabury said quietly, slightly breathless. _God what was he doing?_

While Seabury panicked silently, King George reached out and brought Seabury's hand up to his mouth, his lips ghosting over Seabury's knuckles.

"See you tomorrow, Samuel. Sleep well."

With wide eyes, Seabury nodded, the most he was capable of. He watched as George gave a little wave and his signature brilliant smile before walking away down the corridor. He watched until the moonlight wasn't enough and only the clicking of His Majesty's boots could be heard. Even as those too faded away, Seabury stood motionless in front of his door. _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._

Finally, Seabury had the sense to go inside his room to have a mental breakdown in private. After entering and closing the door, Seabury paced. What was he even thinking? Yes he had maybe suspected that the king _might_ have been interested. Already a ridiculous notion. _But_ for the sake of argument, he told himself, even if the king's actions were because he wanted Seabury, he had always been assured that he didn't want the king.

He was a true believer in God, he was a preacher! He knew that lying with another man was a terrible sin, an abomination. If the king propositioned him, he'd decline and get out as fast as possible. _'You'd really decline him if he asked?'_ a wayward thought hissed in his ear. Samuel flushed red. He remembered the faint feeling of George's lips on his hand and how his heartbeat had quickened.

"I am not a sodomite." He whispered to no one as he sunk to the ground, head in his hands. 

Thoughts of the George, how happy the king made him, flashed in his mind. The memory of earlier in the hall when George had bid him goodnight, except this time, instead of reaching for his hand, George lightly grabbed Seabury's waist. He pulled him in, leaned his head down..."

Seabury snapped out of it, but the damage was done. He stood up and stumbled to the bed, pulled out his bible, and knelt down to pray. He didn't fall sleep until the sun was rising, half slumped on the bed, hands still clasped in prayer.

Waking with a jolt, Seabury got right into editing the papers to make the pamphlets. Now more than ever did he want to finish. The work also provided adequate distraction from his troubles. While his time at the palace had been amazing, these new, dangerous thoughts needed to end. He usually kept a daily journal, even brought a spare in case space ran out, but now he wasn't sure if he could bare to write down what had passed him. To write was to make permanent.

George had come around to eat lunch, and not wanting to deny the king, he just tried to act natural. It didn't help when every move the king made towards him resulted in him flinching. George left as soon as they had finished, casting a worried look at the bishop before he left.

The next day was also full of writing and luckily, Samuel felt that he was soon approaching the end. The paragraphs were coming together elegantly, all of his points highlighting the benevolence and necessity of staying under British rule were extensive and persuasive. Surely this would sway the more reasonable colonists.

As the sun was getting low in the sky, Seabury received a knock on his door, most likely a maid with his dinner, it was a bit early though. He wondered if was George. Seabury opened the door slightly hesitantly, but it was only a maid.

"Yes?" He inquired politely.

"His Majesty has has requested your company in the main dining hall."

"Oh, um, of course, please just let me change into something more appropriate." Seabury said, trying to hide the fact that he was suddenly much more panicked than he had been ten seconds ago.

Why would he be invited to a meal in the dining hall, wasn't it usually reserved for social gatherings with the wealthy and elite? After Seabury changed into his best outfit instead of his usual day clothes, he had the young woman lead him to the hall.

As they approached, Samuel could hear the low chatter of men and patter of servants footsteps. Entering the room, he had to force himself to not stop and take in the view. The room was magnificent. There were plenty of candelabras and glittering chandeliers, the light they cast sparkling off the golden plates and crystalline wine glasses. The focus of the room was one large table, probably 20 seats long, with almost every chair occupied.

The guests were all exceedingly well-dressed, once again putting his outfit to shame. The men and women alike had tall wigs or elaborately coiffed hair and wore richly colored garments with many layers and patterns. A quick look at the head of the table revealed an empty seat, George was probably waiting until all his guests were seated.

To his utter amazement and embarrassment, he was led to a place to the left of the king. This was surely a mistake, this seat should be for a high class noble, a visiting queen perhaps? Not him. Seabury smiled nervously as a lean man with a sleek fur shawl sneered at him before whispering to his female companion, who tittered behind her fan.

Finally, after stressfully smiling for half an hour, it seemed all the guests had arrived and were seated. A hush fell as the doors were opened one last time and out stepped King George III in full regalia. The man smiled politely and welcomed all the guests to this gathering. They were here to enjoy the night and he hoped that they would avoid thinking of any hardships and turn instead to the merry food and company.

"That is all, thank you!" After receiving light applause and taking a bow, King George sat down in his spot at the head of the table.

The people gradually picked up their conversations as the meal courses were brought out, one after another. Seabury was cautiously enjoying his food trying to avoid eye contact with anyone when a hand tapped his shoulder to the right.

"Thank you for coming Samuel, these men are so awfully boring I don't think I could stand it alone!" King George said quietly, giggling slightly.

Alarmed, Seabury looked around, but none of the guests seemed to have heard the comment.

"Well, um, Your Majesty, thank you for inviting me. The food is excellent." He stuttered, trying to remain calm.

"Oh, yes, this is a newfangled French food called 'macaroni' I'm sure it will be _big_ one day. Enough about the food, how are you? I haven't talked to you all day."

"I'm well, thank you. I'd say I'm putting the finishing touches on my writings so they should be ready for the printing press in a day or so and then I'll be off." Seabury said nervously.

George's wide smile dropped quickly into what could only be called a pout. "You're leaving so soon? Do you even know when the next ship back to the colonies is set to depart?"

The king's smile was back, "I insist you stay until we have a first class vessel for you to return in. I have _adored_ your company, and you staying would make me happy as well." George practically purred as he got to the end of his little speech, leaning into Seabury's personal space.

Samuel looked around helplessly. One woman had her eyebrows raised but then quickly turned away when George followed Seabury's gaze. Of course no one would say anything, this was the king he was talking to, a very powerful King.

"Um, um. I am sure there are plenty of ships departing each day, I don't mind what class of ship. I've already stayed here for over a week, you don't have to keep accommodating me." Seabury weakly tried to protest.

"Nonsense, I'm happy to have you." King George said, yet the conversation was cut short as the next course was brought out. The man to George's right also took this opportunity to wrap the king in a conversation about the finer aspects of parliament and how the coinage industry was doing. The bishop heaved a sigh, _thank heavens._

Seabury was able to eat in silence for the rest of the evening, yet the food passed though his lips mechanically, his mind too preoccupied on George's offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it? I tried to get across King George's problems with temper and changing emotions, how'd I do?
> 
> Well, I'm working on the third chapter already, but I'll be pretty busy this coming week, so idk when I'll get it out. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Seabury got back to his room, frazzled from feeling that he was being judged all dinner as well as the situation with George. In his room went straight to his desk, lit a few candles and dove back into his writings. By time the candles were half melted, he was satisfied with the final product. As the ink dried, he neatly ordered the other papers to make a dossier; he wanted it to be as easy as possible for the people at the printing press.

As he was finishing up, a light knock on the door started the bishop as well as filled him with dread. There could only be one person on the other side.

Hesitantly, Seabury made his way over to the door. When he opened it, a grinning king illuminated by candlelight was indeed before him.

"George." He said carefully.

"Have you put any more thought into staying?" George got right to the point. Samuel stepped back to let the king in before letting the door close behind them.

"Well I agree I'll need to wait for a ship to take me back..." Seabury said awkwardly looking around, anywhere but at George.

"Samuel," George said quietly and reached out. Seabury flinched and back away.

"Um, I... I have all the papers for the pamphlet. Let me get them." He made his way over to the desk to grab the now completed stack of papers. Turning back around, the bishop nearly yelled because George was _right there_.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." George said despondently. "At dinner you seemed tense, and for the past day or so, you've been acting off. Was it something I did? I just want to make sure you were okay."

The bishop sighed, he placed the dossier back on the desk.

"George, it's okay, and no it wasn't your fault, it's mine. I just..."

A thousand thoughts swirled in Seabury's head. How could he tell the king what was wrong when it would be admitting to thinking of sodomy and interpreting the king's attentions as such? He didn't want to be sent to jail or worse if he told the king and it wasn't the case.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for me to stay here much longer. Please don't misinterpret my actions, you have been a wonderful host and I've come to think of you as a friend, but I feel staying here will only complicate the matter." Seabury said, looking at the floor.

George stared at him for a while, a calculating look in his eyes. "Samuel, that does not really help in explaining your problem, but would you like to hear mine?

Seabury looked up to stare quizzically at George. What was he talking about?

"You see, you've been here for hardly a week and in that time I've found I truly enjoy your company and your friendship. I hate that I only get to spend a handful of minutes with you each day because I wish it were hours on end."

Seabury was now very confused, what was the king trying to say?

"I figured it would be easy to get you to fall for me, and at times I felt you were, but I realize that you are a man of God and that the chances are slim of that being the case. Be that as it may, if you truly are going to leave, I don't want you to go without you knowing how I feel."

George calmly closed the distance Seabury had put between. Seabury stood still, frozen in place with shock and perhaps a little fear.

"So tell me, Samuel, are you repulsed?"

The king had his hand under Seabury's chin, tilting it upwards. Samuel's eyes widened, now forced to stare into George's. He noted how beautifully the blue irises sparkled in the dim candlelight.

"Samuel, I will not force you into anything, you do not have to do this if you don't want to."

This was it. He could choose to run; it would certainly be the easier option. Or, he could let it be. Seabury took in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He leaned into the man next to him. 

It was the first kiss Seabury had since he was a young boy. It was more chaste than he had expected. It was also very short and they broke apart quickly. George stared down at the bishop who was suddenly trying not to panic.

"Samuel, I understand that this goes against what you have been taught, but I feel strongly for you and want to show my affections. Although if it is too much, I understand and hope we can go back to being friends." He said hesitantly.

Seabury slowly pulled himself away from George and looked him in the eye, trying to figure out what he should do. He had hoped that the kiss would be unpleasant, that it would feel disgusting and wrong. He thought the choice would be easy, to turn away from sin and temptation, yet he wanted nothing more but to go back into the king's arms.

"George, this is... very difficult for me. I have never felt this way towards anybody and now that I have finally found someone I want to give my affections to, having that person be a man is something I was never prepared for."

Seabury took a shaky breath before continuing while George stood patiently, listening intently as he always did when Seabury had something to say.

"It does indeed goes against what I've been taught, yet to me it feels different. I had always imagined it was solely the desires of the flesh that lead men to this, that emotions were not at all a factor. But with you, it doesn't feel like that and I do not want to give up on what we could potentially have because perhaps what I've been taught was wrong."

With that, the bishop brought his small speech to a close and tentatively took a step towards the king.

"George?"

And then suddenly George was throwing himself at Seabury to wrap his arms around him, smiling like a maniac.

"I'm so glad, I was really worried you were going to leave me!" He said, burying his head in the bishop's shoulder.

Seabury patted the king awkwardly, but still smiled. This may be a whole new thing for him, but he'd try his best.

King George left soon after, bouncing on his heels as he bid Seabury goodnight with a very bright smile and elaborate bow. As the door closed, the bishop was left alone in his room once more. 

Seabury stared at the door for a while, too stunned to do anything else. He had kissed George, he could have possibly just sealed his damnation, yet he felt happy. Yes they were two men, but it didn't seem immoral. Of course he was undoubtedly biased, but to him this felt closer to the beginnings of love than that of lust. And if it _was_ love? Well then Heaven should forgive him for the gender.

With that, he snapped his eyes away from the door and went off to bed.

In the morning, he awoke and didn't know what to do seeing as his work was finally done.

It was a bit early for the breakfast that was brought to him each day at eight. Seabury then paused to consider how pampered he was. His lodgings were furnished a hundred times better than his own house, he was delivered three delicious meals a day, servants collected his clothes at the end of the day to be brought back washed and crisply folded.

If George really did want him to stay, what would he do during the day? For all the time Seabury had been at the palace, he hadn't left his room unless instructed to or to accompany George. He was pretty sure he was allowed to, but he didn't want to risk it. Perhaps he'd ask George if he stopped by.

For the rest of the day, Seabury was antsy. Of course he was, he had just kissed a man yesterday, one who happened to also be the King of England, and so far King George hadn't shown up. Was something wrong? Did he suddenly regret his decisions from the night before and wasn't going to come see him anymore?

Seabury did a lot of pacing, tried to focus on various verses of the Bible to no avail. He looked over his finished writings. There were four separate "letters" and each one he read through carefully, looking for anything that could use improvement. Although by the end he had only made a total of three changes, it has kept his mind occupied. The alternative was being filled with all-consuming dread caused by overthinking.

Breakfast and lunch had come and gone and soon it would be dinner. The second he heard the knock on the door, Samuel jumped out of the chair to answer it but paused, what if George came? Was he really ready to face him? Yes he had been impatient all day to see him, but now that the king was possibly be on the other side of the door, he wasn't so sure.

Well, he couldn't stand there forever, so he braced himself and opened the door. Just like the first day, two maids with trays came bustling in, followed by His Royal Highness. Although this time, the king stayed standing until the women left and then made his way over to Seabury.

"Samuel." He said with a large smile, before lightly taking his hand and giving it a kiss. Seabury blushed.

"I was worried that I wouldn't get to see you today," George continued, "I've has so many meetings. Oh, what a bore! I'd much rather spend my time with you. Speaking of, tomorrow I am free for a few hours around mid-morning and I was wondering if you'd be amendable to joining me in perhaps a stroll around the grounds?"

"Yes, I would like that." Seabury said shyly.

The two then sat down and ate their meal. There was little talk at first and every time they made eye contact Seabury couldn't help but look away in embarrassment. George seemed to understand that the bishop was in no way able to hold a conversation so he tried instead to distract Seabury with talk about his day.

By the end of the meal, Seabury was at least looking at the king properly as the taller man explained one proposal for putting metal wires throughout the palace to supposedly send messages.

"Apparently a man in Switzerland is working on this technology and wanted to begin contracts. I declined for now, there is no proof that this man will actually succeed, but it is still an interesting concept. Imagine the future, Samuel, what astounding inventions will mankind think of next?" George sighed in wonder.

"Mm." Seabury hummed in agreement, smiling at the man before him. He had been worried all day for nothing, this was good, George was as bright and talkative as ever and he didn't seem to regret the night before.

Finally, George stood up, it was getting late and he really should be going.

There was a bit of uncertainty over how they'd part, but Seabury decided he wasn't ready for anything big so he awkwardly bid George goodnight with a wave. Luckily the other man took it in stride.

"It was nice to see you, Samuel. I'll come by tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it." Seabury responded. With that, George left and Seabury readied himself for bed.

The next day, Samuel got up quite excited. He dressed in comfy clothes suitable for walking around and ate his breakfast happily.

Before he knew it, there was a knock on his door. Eagerly, he opened it to a smiling king with a single white carnation. "For you."

Seabury gently took the flower, smiling. "Thank you, George." He'd have to press it later. For now, he set it on his desk and they were off.

The two of them made their way to the gardens and enjoyed the sights and each other's company. When they were deep within the hedges, George sidled closer and tentatively brushed Seabury's hand. After a few seconds of deliberation, the bishop hesitantly slipped their fingers together. George beamed.

They continued along their walk until coming across a stone bench with flower beds on both sides. George gestured to it so they both sat down. Still holding hands, Seabury very slowly leaned his body into George's, hoping it was alright. Thankfully, George was thrilled and quickly wrapped his arm around Samuel to hold him close. They sat like that for a while.

Seabury pondered how his life had taken quite the turn due to his stay at the palace. Here he was, in the arms of a man, a king, and he was calm.

George was a wonderful man and treated him with respect and kindness. They were not driven by desire although with a faint blush Seabury knew it was there, but it was not the main reason for wanting to risk his reputation and his life. He was doing this because George was thoughtful and so different than anyone else he knew, someone who took time out of his day to see him. He was bright and happy, didn't push Seabury to do anything he didn't want. This was the man who was lightly wrapping his arm around him in a garden, listening to the birds.

"Samuel, are you enjoying yourself?" George asked.

Seabury pushed himself more against the king's side and nodded. King George chuckled. A gentle kiss was placed in Samuel's hair.

The two sat for perhaps half an hour, content just to take in the sights and sounds of the vibrant garden. However, the atmosphere changed as more clouds rolled in, the sharp scent of ozone in the air.

"Uh-oh, Samuel, I think we should head back to the castle."

Seabury agreed and the two got up. They were halfway back to the castle when rain began to fall. George let out a delighted laugh, grabbing Seabury's hand tighter to pull him along.

"Samuel, we need to run!" Seabury smiled and happily followed.

So they ran, hand in hand as the rain fell harder. Just before they left the tall hedges that protected them from view, George pulled them to a halt. They stood there, face to face, rain making their clothes sag and hair drip. The king still had on a magnificent smile that made the bishop smile as well.

"May I kiss you?" George asked, ever the gentleman.

Seabury panicked for a second before firmly pushing it down. He wanted this. With a shy nod, George wrapped him up in his arms as Seabury tilted his head up. The kiss was longer than the last one and Seabury reveled in every second of it. He could feel the heat of George's lips as they moved against his own. His focus narrowed only to the hands on his upper back and their connected mouths, his rapidly beating heart filling his ears. This was exhilarating.

When the broke apart, Seabury was smiling just as hard as his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said three chapters but I couldn't fit it all in! So there will be four chapters in total. Thanks for sticking with this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Seabury stayed at the palace for another two weeks. He spent most of his days wandering the grounds now that George had assured him that he was free to go wherever he pleased. He especially liked to look through the large windows that gave a stunning view of the surrounding palace grounds as well as peek inside rooms to glimpse various political meetings and upper class social gatherings.

He even began to talk to the maids that most frequented his room. Mary and Charlotte, both very sweet young ladies, although they never had a problem talking back, which was probably why King George liked them so much. His money he had planned to use for lodgings now went to them in the form of payment for all the housekeeping they did for him.

However, Seabury still spent a fair amount of time in his room, either alone or with George. By the end of the first week he could hardly believe how he had once felt disgust about the possibility of a relationship with him. The two of them fit together effortlessly as well as made each other happy. 

Seabury now smiled whenever he though of how lucky he was to have won the affections of King George III, and not due to reasons of a lust for power or wealth. Instead, he felt lucky because George was wonderful company, always respectful, and never shied away from telling the bishop how much he was appreciated.

Seabury tried to return the favor as much as possible, and even if his face flushed red and he couldn't look George in the eye, it always caused the other man to beam happily. 

One of his favorite memories was a breakfast a few days after their walk through the garden. He had woken up early and had decided to take a walk, perhaps the west wing. He was down the hall when he hears his name shouted. Turning around, he saw George running towards him.

"Oh, I'm glad I caught you. Would you care to join me for breakfast?" The king inquired.

Seabury agreed happily so the two walked back side by side to the bishop's room where the maids had set down the food before clearing out. They sat on opposite sides as usual and after they finished eating, the two talked freely about whatever subject came to mind, holding hands lightly across the table. The talking gradually fell into a lull, yet it was peaceful. The two merely sat and took in each other's company. 

Seabury rubbed his thumb across the king's hand, marveling at the situation he was in.

King George took that moment to lean across the table and lightly kiss Seabury, who carefully responded. Soon however, kissing over a table got awkward so George broke off and walked around the table to stand next to Seabury, "Care to take this somewhere else?" gesturing his head slightly towards the bed.

Seabury briefly panicked. He didn't think he was ready for anything that might involve a bed and another person. But George had his hand extended and was looking at him hopefully.

Steeling himself, Samuel grabbed his hand and they made their way to the bed.

George sat down and then quickly pulled the bishop down with a burst of laughter. Seabury fell clumsily against the king and found himself nearly straddling the other man. He blushed bright red.

"Samuel, is this okay?" George asked soberly.

Seabury shakily nodded his head. "Because we can stop at any time you feel uncomfortable." George added, wanting to be completely sure.

"No really, it's fine." He trusted George.

With that, the king's demeanor immediacy brightened and he gleefully pulled Seabury down to press their mouths together. This kiss was certainly more passionate than any of their others and Seabury quickly lost track of all but the warmth and movement of lips against his own until suddenly he was being flipped over. Their kiss broke apart and now George was on top, smiling widely.

Seabury would probably be ashamed if he saw himself right then, flushed and breathless, happy to be pinned by another man. George bent down and gave him a small kiss on the nose.

From there, he moved to kiss Seabury's mouth, then left to pepper small kisses along his neck as his hands held Samuel's arms down at his side. Seabury squirmed a bit and George immediately pulled away.

"Is this alright?" He appreciated how committed the king was to making sure Seabury wanted this, but he didn't need to stop every two seconds.

"Yes George and don't worry, I'll tell you if I want you to stop." Seabury reassured him.

"Oh, yes. Anything you say." George said wickedly.

From there, Seabury could not help but whimper as George went back to his neck, pushing the fabric from the collar to resume kissing down his neck. Reaching his collar bone, George stopped to trace a small area with his tongue. Seabury squirmed even more at this action because it felt _weird_ although not in a bad way. Then the bishop was gasping because now the man was lightly biting the skin and it felt fantastic.

George felt the struggle as Seabury tried to pull his arms free and immediately let go as well as stopped kissing. However, he immediately resumed when instead of pushing him off, Seabury latched on to King George's shirt to pull him back down.

"Just, ahh, wanted my hands free. No fun when you're... doing all the work." Seabury panted.

The king made his way back to Seabury's mouth and as they kissed, Samuel traced his hands across the king's frame, down his shoulders and back, settling on his hips.

Deciding to take charge for once, Seabury pushed himself and George to the side to once again be the one on top. He had no idea how George did it so smoothly and his attempt had George giggling. Even so, the king graciously went with it and allowed Seabury to position them how he wanted.

Seabury looked down at George who smiled happily up at him. He was beautiful. With that thought, he lowered himself down and kissed George. He started hesitantly, he hadn't really been the one leading the kisses before, but now he was determined to. With an extra bout of courage, he even darted his tongue out to poke at George's mouth. The king happily obliged and let him in, their tongues weaving around each other. It was a fantastic feeling and left the two breathless.

After pulling apart and coming together again for some time, their lips were puffed and slick, hearts beating and sweat starting to cling.

" _Samuel_." George whined.

The bishop was about to resume the defiling but the grandfather clock on the far side of the room chimed, signaling that it was noon.

"While I'd love to continue George, I think I might be keeping you a little too long. You're usually out of here by eleven."

"Nooo!" George lamented dramatically. However, he slowly detangled himself from the bishop and got off the bed. Seabury got up too, and giving George a once-over, he attempted to straighten the man's clothes. Even though he knew the king would soon be changing out of the casual garments to the ones he wore to do his kingly duties and whatnot, he'd rather the man didn't look like he had... well, done exactly what they had just done. 

"Don't worry about it, Samuel, I trust my staff." Seabury reluctantly backed off. With a final kiss to the bishop's cheek, George was gone.

Shaking out his reverie of the past week, Seabury focused to the matter at hand which was looking over a sample pamphlet that had been printed before they were produced en masse. He'd tell George when he next stopped by that it seemed to be in order.

When the king arrived for a quick lunch in between meetings, Seabury presented the news.

"I suppose this means I'll soon have to part with you. You're _sure_ there's no chance of you staying here at the palace indefinitely?"

Seabury smiled fondly at the king's puppy-dog eyes.

"George I have had a wonderful time here in your company, but I _do_ have a life in the colonies. I really am passionate about these pamphlets and the good they will cause back home. I have already promised that I'll send letters and I'll do my best to come out here when I can." He told the man firmly, even if a part of him yearned for nothing more than to stay with his king, a part that was getting louder ever day.

Over the next week, preparations were made. George did indeed book Samuel on what he promised was a ship worthy of _"a man such as yourself."_ From there, the two had only three more days until the bishop was to depart.

The time passed all too quickly for both of them and before they knew it, it was the last night. The King invited him to a small dining chamber for the occasion and they ate with a handful of the king's servants that doubled as his friends. Mary and Charlotte were there, both wishing Samuel goodbye and good luck. He would miss the two. The food was delicious, George talked cheerfully and loudly.

Seabury nearly choked when the king grabbed his hand in full view of the crowd, but the only reaction was Mary turning towards Charlotte, whispering something in her ear. When Charlotte giggled and received a peck on the cheek in return, Seabury quickly understood why King George had felt comfortable in his actions. This was a company that wouldn't judge, and he was unprepared for how happy the thought made him.

As the meal ended and people got up to leave, Seabury was struck with the full force of the fact that this would all be ending, and soon. The cheerfulness of the atmosphere seemed to drain away.

He walked mechanically to the door where George stood patiently. George walked the quiet to his bedchamber, but before he could leave, Seabury suddenly grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay?" He whispered shakily, he did not want to be alone.

"Of course. Just let me go change?" George responded, gesturing to the fact that he still wore his day clothes. Seabury agreed and went inside, he himself putting on his night clothes and getting ready for sleep.

A light knock sounded on his door and Samuel opened it. Together, the two quietly went to the bed and crawled in. Seabury felt George move closer to him, and tried not to tense up.

" _Relax_ , Samuel." King George assured him, turning to lighting wrap his arm around Seabury's frame. Seabury slowly loosened up, his tightened muscles releasing as George did nothing more than rub his arm soothingly and then entwine their hands.

Samuel eventually fell asleep, body pressed against George, lulled by the steady breaths and heat of the man beside him.

The next morning he woke slowly to the feeling of being utterly entangled with George. He wondered which one of them caused it, perhaps both. He would miss this, a pity he hadn't worked up the courage to do it before. George woke a while later, after Seabury had gotten himself dressed. They ate a quick breakfast together before George went to get dressed. 

He returned and led Seabury all the way to the palace gates where a carriage awaited. The place was deserted besides the driver, who was a man Samuel recognized from the dinner the night before.

"Goodbye, Samuel." King George said, hands clasped behind his back, voice thick with emotion.

Seabury nodded. "I'll write often, you'll get sick of hearing from me."

"Nonsense." The king said, his voice a mixture between a laugh and tears.

"I promise I'll come back, you'll just have to wait." Seabury said, now holding back tears himself.

He only got a sad look in return and Samuel couldn't take it. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the taller man. "I'll miss you, George." He said before giving him a swift kiss.

That at least made George smile. "Until next time, Samuel."

They held each other's gaze for another few seconds until Seabury knew he had to cut this off or risk staying forever.

With a small wave, the bishop turned and walked towards the carriage, as they pulled away, he cast a final look back. He would miss this.

* * *

Seabury looked around his small house. It has one bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. The two boys he had paid to carry in the small crate of pamphlets had left, and now he was left alone. He had never noticed how empty it felt with only a single person to fill the space.

Samuel made his way to his bedroom and sat on the bed. He thought back to the bustle and liveliness of the castle and its occupants. He surveyed his room, plain furniture and air thick with dust.

With a sigh, Seabury went to unpack his suitcases. Later he'd open up the crate of pamphlets but right now he hardly had the energy to move clothes from the suitcase to his dresser.

His lethargy was suddenly lessened however by the sight of his two journals. He reached for the one devoid of writing. Seabury unwound the tight binding he had added and turned to the area where the pages slightly bulged. Between the pages sat a pressed carnation, now beautifully preserved. Samuel smiled and carefully pulled it away from the page. He'd have to go to the market to buy a proper frame. Until then, he set it on his desk and sat down to write a letter, he _had_ promised after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This was my longest fic yet, I hope you all enjoyed it, it was really fun to write.


End file.
